


I've loved you from the start

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Stories (general) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: She has no regrets at this point, She still doesn't listen but whoops, Using an old oc that I haven't used in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Rena's just a little shit. Kind of.All of my ocs are but that's not the point.Also the title is just based off the song I was listening to at the time, and has like, very little importance except for her view of the relationship, really.She doesn't like being told what to do, and enjoys going against it at times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rena's just a little shit. Kind of.  
> All of my ocs are but that's not the point.  
> Also the title is just based off the song I was listening to at the time, and has like, very little importance except for her view of the relationship, really.  
> She doesn't like being told what to do, and enjoys going against it at times.

Watching as her door opened, Rena stared at her older sister who stood in the doorway. "Can you please stop bouncing that ball at the wall? I'm trying to study."   
"I don't care. That sounds like a personal problem." Rolling her eyes, Laren wasn't in the mood for Rena's childish games. "Look, be mad at them all you want but I didn't have anything to do with you getting grounded for dating him. You did it to yourself. Don't take it out on me." Raising her hand, Rena threw the tennis ball in her hand as she aimed for Laren's face until she caught it in her hand. "Grow up." Turning to leave, Rena called out to her sister. "Can I at least get my ball back?!" Hearing no reponse, Rena shrugged as she reached in the bottom drawer of her nightstand and pulled out another one to bounce on the wall.  
  
Hours passed, and Rena felt like she might actually lose it from boredom. She rarely had homework, and even if she did have it tonight she doubted she would even bother doing it with the way she felt. Her parents had found out she was dating, and they became even more furious when they found out  _who_ she was dating which resulted in a confiscated cell phone and an indefinite grounding sentence. Reaching over out of habit, she went to grab her cell phone before realizing she didn't have it at the current time and that meant no contact between the two; Which really sucked because she didn't wanna be home and after that argument from earlier, she just wanted to hear his voice at least.   
  
Night had started to fall, and everyone else in her house had already gone to sleep as per usual which left her as the only one awake. Looking over to her window, the sky was filled with stars and it was calming to her in a way. Although, thinking about it, she realized she could sneak out and there was little chance of any of the others waking to find her gone until the morning. Smirking, that idea won.   
  
Carefully maneuvering the window open as to not cause any noise, she opened just as much as she knew she needed and attempted to crawl out of the window; Dropping down to the ground, she took a moment. The window wasn't too close to the ground so she had experienced a shock through her body when she landed on her foot from the impact. Shaking it off, she started her trek over to the intended location though a part of her wanted to turn back since she couldn't recall how early or late the other went to bed. She also didn't know if his parents approved of her either, which also made her somewhat hesitant because the last thing she wanted was for him to get in trouble; Rena was usually pretty good about covering that for both of them.  
  
When she reached his house, she finally took a minute to think. How was she supposed to let him know she was there? She didn't know a lot about his parents-what time they went to sleep, how often were they home, what they thought of her- but it was too late to worry about that now. Maybe she could reach his window? No, she was too short to pull that off alone. Luckily, she knew what window belonged to his room, so there was that much to make things not as bad for her. Looking around, she found a small tree branch lying on the ground and took it in her hands.  
  
Sighing quietly, she realized she was barely tall enough even with the branch to tap on his window. Doing what she hated most, she stood on the tips of her toes as best she could-using the side of the house as support when needed- and lightly tapped on the window; Rena didn't want to tap too loudly in case he was already asleep but she didn't want to tap too softly where he couldn't hear it. Only now did she bother to think about if he would've even wanted to see her;Maybe he was busy? Or what if he wanted just wanted a break from her? Pausing, she felt conflicted now. She would've hated it if she had woken him up or if she had bothered him while he was busy.  
  
_I've really gotta start thinking these things through.._  


End file.
